The Dark Tower Chronicles: A new Darkness Arises
by AJ Cooper
Summary: When one Overlord is destroyed, another takes it place. It's the number one rule of the universe, since the very beginning of the creation of the Cosmos. When The Man in Black was killed, his daughter took his place. His daughter is even more ruthless. How can our brave heroes survive, while Walter's daughter is at large? What will it take ensure the universe's survival once more?


**THE DARK TOWER CHRONICLES** **A NEW DARKNESS ARISES** **CHAPTER ONE**

A young boy, looked around on his home world; Keystone Earth. His mentor and old friend, Roland of Eld was the last Gunslinger by blood. His mortal enemy, The Man in Black, also known as Walter, killed everyone he had ever loved, and thus, he vowed revenge, especially since, the young boy's mother was killed because of him.

The two forged an unbreakable bond, no soul can ever destroy. The boy's name was Jake Chapman. He was a Pure, every special child had a Shine, or what's known on Jake's home world, a special mind. They were able to investigate another's mind and have visions on the past, or the future.

Jake looked at Roland, who was staring at The Great Golden Bridge of San Francisco. "Roland?" He gained the elder gunslinger's attention. "Yes, Jake?" he asked, looking at him, from the corner of his eye. "I'm just worried. If Walter is dead, wouldn't another darkness, try to finish what he had started?" his question caught Roland off guard. He knew Jake was right. There was always darkness, around every corner, even at your own doorstep.

He looked at the young boy and smiled, and chuckled, "We will get to that when the time comes" Jake nodded, then looked at the bridge, himself.

It was dark, so Roland jumped off the edge of the roof they were on, as did Jake and made a palate on the flat surface. As Jake was nodding off, Roland found himself, staring at the young boy, with fatherly affection. He knew how much his mother's death caused him because of Walter. He was all what Jake had, as a parental figure. He remembered the death of his father, when Walter commanded him to stop breathing. It filled him with such raw anger, he just wouldn't stop. The only one that he would ever allow into his mind, was Jake. Because at some point, he knew he had gained a son, after what happened.

He laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Roland woke up and didn't see Jake. Fear took over, and he quickly stood up. He was about to jump off, when he heard the roof door open. He looked back and saw it was Jake, carrying a bag of food in his arms. "You should never do that, Jake. I thought you were captured!" he scowled, and Jake carefully put down the bag of groceries, and put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. We were low on food, so I thought I'd go and get some more" Roland looked at Jake, before sighing and jumped off the edge, and walked towards the bag of food.

He looked inside and noticed that there were candy bars, soda, canned goods and his personal favorite, hot dogs.

He looked at Jake and asked, "You know we can't keep the hot dogs cold, correct?" Jake nodded, before taking a few things from the bag and putting it into his backpack.

Once he was done, Jake looked at Roland and asked, "So, where to?" Roland looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. In the short time, since they've known each other, Roland knew him to be extremely stubborn on getting things done his way. As he was about to answer, they heard a scream. They looked over the edge of the roof, and saw a blonde girl, running from a group of thugs. They looked at each other, before nodding and jumping off the edge and into the circle of which the thugs made to surround the girl.

Ever since Roland took Jake in, the young boy had been training. He side kicked one and twisted and broke an arm of another. Roland took a dagger and made a cut on a thug's cheek, before punching his stomach. Jake spun around and ducked as another thug threw a punch. He looked at him, taunting him, making the thug angry, and kicked him where it hurt and punched his face, knocking him out.

The fight was over, and the two Gunslingers looked at the girl. The girl looked back at them, scared. Jake slowly went up to the girl, "Its okay. We're aren't going to hurt you" the girl still looked scared, and Jake could feel it.

 _Its okay. My name is Jake Chapman. What's yours?_ The girl looked stunned, then smiled. "You have, what I have?" she asked, and Jake nodded. "My name is Analia Shayma. My family was killed by The Man in Black, so I've been on my own ever since" she noticed that Jake's smile fell, and his fists were quickly balled up in anger. Roland went up to him and calmed him down.

Jake looked back at Analia and asked, "Want to come with us? We're headed out of town" Analia pondered. She's been on her own ever since her family was killed, and yet these men had just saved her life, when she had no where else to run for safety. She nodded, then followed Jake and Roland to a restaurant and into the kitchen. No one paid much attention, as they walked through the big room, to another door.

When it opened, there was a portal. At first, Analia was astounded, then she looked at Jake and Ronald, who smiled and nodded for her to go into it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before walking through it. When she opened her eyes, she was in a barren wasteland.

Jake and Roland walked through the portal and landed on either side of Analia. Jake looked at the blonde, and smiled, knowing how she must've felt, when he went through the portal, his first time.

Roland helped Analia too her feet and looked at Jake. "So, as I was about to say, _you_ can pick, Gunslinger" he said, and smiled when he saw the smile of Jake's face. "So, how about we go to the village in Deadends Forest?" he asked, and Roland nodded, then he saw the look of bewilderment on Analia's face, and clarified, "Deadends Forest Is south from here, about eight months. Jake gave it that name". Analia nodded in understanding, then looked at Jake, who nodded and began to walk.

Analia watched as both Gunslingers started to walk. Her brown eyes used to be filled with such heartache and terror, now it's filled with love and wonder. With that in mind, she walked briskly, to catch up with Jake and Roland.

Neither was realizing, a new darkness was watching. Her lips were pulled back into a snarl, her canines six inches long. Her red eyes were filled with indefinite fury, as she watched the trio walk through the barren wasteland. "What a pathetic waste, Anulon! Not to worries, now we have two Pures at our disposal, and we will finish what my father had started" she said, looking at the screen, her mouth drooling at the anticipation of her ruling the universe, filled with monsters.


End file.
